On The Outside
by GothGirl13
Summary: Willows life was never normal since she lives with bi-polar disorder and always felt like an outsider. will things change when she moves to a new town and finally gets to meet her online friend Raven. Stay tuned for drama and a possible love connection.
1. Where the story begins

AN: I do not own any thing from Vampire Kisses. I only own my character Willow.

My name is Willow and my whole life I had always been living on the outside. In a perfect world of bright colors I was stuck living in my own world of grays and blacks. Growing up I had a really bad temper and 'lost control' very frequently. No one ever thought anything of it, whether it was because they honestly believed it was a phase or because they didn't want to face the truth. Whatever the reason come my seventh grade year, I was sent to a mental hospital for youth where they diagnosed me with Bi-polar disorder. For those of you who don't know what that is it's a disorder that's believed to be caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain. This imbalance causes the person to switch between episodes of mania(highs) and depression(lows) at any given time. Although my case was not one of the worst, it was still bad enough to affect my daily life. After trying several medicines and still not being able to find the proper one my shrink suggested a change of scenery. My parents agreed and decided to move me to a new house a few towns over. A town my online friend who lived there called Dullsville. This is where my story of how my life went from foggy and gray to adventurous and not quite so dull.


	2. All I want is trust

AN: So this story is hitting a little home. I do suffer from bipolar disorder and a lot of the things that Willow is going through in this story are things I went through. So please do not tell me this is all bogus, because it isn't. I thank you for reading my stories and I will try to update regularly. But I am a freshman in college so don't expect too much. Now time for the story. Same thing, I only own Willow and her family.

Moving in was pretty easy. I just sat in my recliner and watched as two middle-aged guys moved my boxes and furniture into what was to be my new room. I found it rather amusing that they kept staring at me. Their expressions were a mix of fear and slight admiration. I was always being told I looked older than 17; more like 20-ish.

I eventually got bored with people watching and went down stairs. The smell of chicken brought me to the kitchen. My mom was cutting up a fresh pepper when I walked in. "Oh, hi honey. Could you help me out a little?" she asked nodding towards the stove. I just gave her a little shrug and went to go flip the chicken. My mom and I weren't very close. She had a bad drinking problem and that caused us to fight a lot. She also had troubles handling me when I had one of my lows.

"Mom," I said turning around. "Do you think I can go walk around town for a little after dinner?"

My mom looked up from her current task and just stared at me for a minute. "Well, sure. I mean I can use the exercise myself."

"I meant by myself." I knew it was a long shot but I had to give it a try. The last time they let me go for a walk by myself it led to one of my longest hospitalizations.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean—"

"Just forget it," I turned to walk away. "I knew you would never go for it." I pushed past my dad and went back upstairs. I just wanted to be by myself. Thankfully the movers had left.

Dinner passed in a blur. My parents tried to talk to me but I just kept up the silent treatment. I took my pills in silence and showed them that I wasn't hiding them under my tongue to spit out later. All I wanted was some trust. I can't even use my own computer without them watching my every movement. Did they ever think that the reason I didn't talk to them was because they already knew everything that happened in my nonexistent life.

I was walking up to my room when my dad stopped me on the stairs. "Willow, can you come here for a second." I reluctantly walked into the living room where he was sitting. My mom was still in the kitchen doing dishes. "Sit down; it's only going to take a second." I sat down on the edge of the couch and just stared at him. "I know you don't think we trust you, but that's not it. We're just afraid that something bad will happen again. And to prove that we do trust you, we decided to let you go and explore the town a little. But you have to be back by nine." I looked at the clock with excitement. It was only 6:30, plenty of time.

I stood up and went to walk away but stopped. I turned around and hugged my dad, something I hadn't done in a while. He seemed pleasantly surprised and lightly hugged me back. I didn't say anything as I grabbed my favorite jacket and walked out the front door.


End file.
